crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Bronze (deprecated)
Consider this page a historical artifact. Bek D. Corbin has stated that if Bronze does debut, she will be very different.Bek D. Corbin on the Crystal Hall Forums Karen Coleen "Casey" (born Kevin Charles) Savage, codename Bronze, is a member of the Whateley Academy Class of 2011. 13 at the beginning of the 2006/2007 school year, Bronze is not scheduled to debut at Whateley until her freshman year. She is 5'8", 130lb., bronzish blonde hair, bronzish amber eyes, tanned bronze skin, the face of a young Julie Newmar, with an athletic yet ample build, she is of Irish/Jewish extraction, born in Pittsburgh, PA, and will be residing in Poe Cottage. General Description Casey was the younger brother of Randy ‘R.C.’ Savage, a Whateley sophomore gadgeteer. Both the Savage brothers had something of a fascination with the pulp character ‘Doc Savage’, whom they claimed as an ancestor or distant relative, despite the fact that he’s fictional. During a Christmas vacation, Randy played a prank on Kevin by strapping him into an experimental Total Immersion Virtual Reality simulator. Randy told Kevin that he would be able to experience what it would be like to be Doc Savage. When Kevin put the Immersion Cap on, he discovered that the Body Image that the TIVR device was projecting was that of a glorious bronze female. As Kevin reacted, there was a catastrophic failure of the systems, and Kevin suffered from painful feedback. Kevin didn’t seem to be harmed, and he was more steamed over the prank than he was the feedback. Two months after this incident, Kevin was pulled off the street, forcibly given multiple injections (in the abdominal cavity, the femoral arteries of both legs and near the jugular vein), and then summarily released back onto the street. Prompt medical examination revealed that the injections were extremely concentrated gene therapy shots; it was deduced that Kevin had been chosen as an involuntary genetic experiment subject, with his attackers monitoring his progress via his Health Provider records. Kevin had been injected with a suite of genetic traits possibly gained from current Whateley resident ‘Zenith’; how the genetic samples had been gathered is uncertain. At first, it seemed that Kevin was part of the 70% that are unaffected by such treatments. Then, his eyes changed color from dull brown to golden amber, and his skin started taking on a tan, despite the weather. He gained an incredible appetite with a craving for proteins, consumed his body weight daily for the better part of a month. He grew at a rate of an inch a month. After a month, female traits began appearing, and Kevin had to be relocated to his Grand-parents’ residence in Florida, where he was introduced to neighbors as their granddaughter, ‘Casey’. It is uncertain whether Casey is a ‘Splicer’ (someone who has successfully had mutant traits grafted into their genome), or whether she is a naturally occurring mutant, whose Body Image Template was altered by R.C.’s TIVR device. However, there were attempts to kidnap Casey in Orlando, and it is possible that the persons who injected Kevin believe that they’ve succeeded in creating a viable artificial mutant. Powers Casey is a level 7 Exemplar, and a level 2 Esper with concentrations that mimic the ‘Gadgeteer’, ‘Paragon’, ‘Database’ and ‘Detective’ specializations. She has a low-factor telepathy trait that appears to be linked with her Esper trait. Skills Casey has a passing knowledge of electronics and computer programming, and is a beginner at Tae Kwon Do. Personality Casey’s method of dealing with her transformation is to treat it as something of a lark, even the sexuality. This manages to combine coping and denial in one sticky package. She comes across as ultra-confident, even cocky, and will try to steam-roller through everything and anything. In those cases where the fact that she can’t blithely handle everything can’t be ignored, she’ll either sulk or have a catastrophic breakdown of confidence. Note: Bronze has not debuted in the WU yet. This information was taken from the Old Wiki Page "Poe Folks". Bronze is NOT a fan character. Any reports otherwise are false. References Category:Poe Cottage Category:Esper Category:Exemplar Category:Class of 2011 Category:2005 bible Category:Students Category:Gen1